Changes
by Twilighter716
Summary: What if the outcome of New Moon was different and Edward had gotten killed revealing in the process to bella he didn't love her but alice? What will come of bella and jasper? I suck at summaries so just read please and thank you jasperXbella
1. The beginning

Topsy tuvery

**Italy **

**Bella's pov**

I had come here to save him, Edward, my love even after he left me all those months ago. They now had him by his throat and I just stood still next to Alice unable to move. Then Aro moved closer to him.

"Any last words?" He asked which made Edward turn towards me and Alice and he said the word that shattered my world more then him leaving.

**Edward's pov**

I looked at Bella and Alice ready to say the words that I never wanted to tell Bella.

"Bella, when I left you I feel in love with Alice. I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I tried-"

"To what not fall in love with? Well good job you didn't."

Then I found strength in my legs and walked out the door as Edward screamed out in pain from being ripped apart. The Volturi didn't even stop me like I thought they would so I kept walking. I felt a breeze go past me and when I looked up Alice was standing in front of me.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry we didn't mean for it to end up like this."

"Save your breath and just get me home. I don't want anything to do with you."

**Forks 2 days later**

**Bella's pov**

I hadn't shed a tear since the day he died. I heard the horn out front of my house and looked down to see jasper waiting for me. Jasper hadn't been that shocked when I told him over the phone what had happen and what was said. All he had said after he let out a sigh was thank god I finally know why we have grown apart. I made my way to the car and tripped on the first stair out side. I was bracing myself for the impact but instead I felt cold, strong arms, catch me. I looked up and smiled when I saw jasper face with a smile.

"Don't you think it would be easier in life if you didn't fall as much?" he asked as he sat me down and opened the passenger door.

"Yes but I don't think I would be the same Bella then."

He laughed and I smiled. Since the Cullen's had left me Jasper had gained more control in his thirst of human blood and told me he wanted us to be closer after everything we had gone through in the past 48 hours. Once I was in his stylish black 1965 impala he got in the driver side and drove off at Cullen speed. We reached school in know time.

"Bells you know you don't have to tell anyone what happen to Edward, the story should have spread by now."

"What story, Jasper?"

"The story that the Cullen's returned and Edward went home to his real parents."

"Ok." I said putting my hand on the door handle.

I stopped when I felt hands on my shoulder. "It will get better Bella I promise."

"It already is. Edwards dead so I don't have to deal with him and i don't know Alice and i may be friends again some day. So trust me it's not that big of deal."

"If you're sure."

"Yes i'm sure."

"Ok and by the way the family wants you over for dinner tonight ok?" He said while walking to my side and I just nodded. "Ok I'll see you at lunch Bella."

"ok." I said walking away to my first class.

I saw Alice in the hall and she gave me a sad smile. I smiled back and I turned away My classes flew by and soon it was lunch. I hadn't seen the rest of the family since I got back from Italy so i was excited to see my family. When I looked at the table Rosalie and Emmett were smiling at me (A/N: In this story Bella, Rose and Alice were best friend from the beginning of Bella and Edward's relationship) and on either side of them was a sad Alice and a smiling Jasper. Emmett got up when I got to the table and picked me up in a bear hug

"Emmett can't breath."

He put me down "Sorry Bella."

When I sat down at the Alice got up and left. I looked at everyone "I'm sorry."

Rose looked at me shook her head. "It's not your fault Bell's it's hers."

"If you say so Rose."

Lunch after that was quite and for the first time I couldn't wait to get away from the Cullen table. After school I made my way out to the parking lot and ran into Jessica.

"Hey jess."

"Hey Bell's! I'm so sorry about Edward. Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" looking around her to see Jasper waiting for me laughing as he listened to Jessica try to get more gossip to spread. I smiled, shook my head and turned back to Jessica.

"That he and Alice had a thing and Alice broke up with Jasper."

"Jess I don't-"

"Bella come on." Jasper yelled

"I'm sorry Jess I have to go." I yelled while running to Jasper car. Once I reached the car I looked at him. "Thank you."

"No problem. Come on you need to check in with Charlie and see if you can go to dinner."

"Yes sir."

He laughed as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the park lot.

"Bell's you ok."

"Huh?" I looked up to see we were at my house. "oh yeah fine I'll see you later thanks for the ride." I said reaching for the door, only for it to be locked.

"You can't lie to me Bell's. For heaven sakes even if I couldn't feel your emotions I could tell something was wrong by the way you didn't know we had gotten to your house for five minutes. Now tell me please."

"I'm just worried that I'll never find some that loves me as much as Edward and if I do that he'll do what Edward did."

"You mean cheat?"

"Yes I mean cheat on me."

"Bella you'll find someone. I promise and if he hurts you just rember you have the upper hand."

"And whats that?"

"You have a team of vampires to kill him."

I laughed "Thanks Jazz."

"Call or text me as soon as you can leave and I'll come get you ok?"

"Ok. Bye Jazz."

"Bye bell's."

I got out and he left before I was to my front door. Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour so I started cooking his dinner and started cleaning the downstairs.

**Jasper's pov**

I pulled out of Bella's driveway and went home. Once I got to the house I went in and flopped down on the couch waiting for Bella to call. I looked up at Rose as she came in the room and waved.

"So where is bell's?"

"Home waiting for the ok."

"Oh so tell me is my stupid husband right?"

I laughed. "About what?"

"About you liking Bella?"

I jumped up. "Yeah ok. Have you been taking drugs rose?" walking up the stairs to my room.

"Oh come on." She yelled while following me up the stairs. "You have not left Bella's side since she got back and we all know that you sneaked into her room last night to watch her sleep."

"So I was protecting her like a big brother."

"Now Jazz like you always said admitting is the first step to get anywhere. Now come on tell the truth."

I stopped "Fine I like bella. But what does it matter she will never like me back."

"How do you know. You have to give it a chance. I know you both have been through a lot these past three days but you have to trust that it will get better please?"

"Fine but I can't promise anything, like for instance her ever feeling the same way."

"Thank you jazz that's all I ask." She said as she walked into her room.

I lshook my head and went into my room. I went to my closet and began the search for something to wear. I stopped looking and sat on the floor. I like Bella. I started laughing at the thought and got up. Rose came in, I guess to make sure I hadn't lost my mind probably.

"Thinking about a certain human girl we all love and adore?"

I nodded and she smiled. As she turned around to leave left she started singing "Jasper and bella sitting in a tree"

"I hate you Rose."

"Love you too Jazz."

I laughed and went back to my search.

**Bella's pov **

I looked at the clock as I started to finish up Charlie's dinner.

"Five, four, three, two, one."

"Bell's"

"In here dad."

"Smells good, chicken tacos?"

"Yeah, your favorite."

He sat down at the table where his plate was. "Ok so what do you want?"

"I'm not sure what-"

"Bell's!"

"Can I have dinner at the Cullen's tonight?"

"Will he be there?"

"No, dad, Edwards gone."

"Ok well then I see no problem. Have fun."

I smiled as he took a bite of his taco and handed him a beer.

I ran upstairs to my room happy all of a sudden. I changed into a skirt and a nice shirt Rose got me and got my phone. I texted jazz to tell him I had the ok and that's when it hit me, 2 days after the love of my life broke my heart, I was falling for his brother.

**Author's Note: i just thought i should try this idea out so tell me what you think, and if i should continue it thanks**


	2. Authors Note

Authors note

I just wanted to tell everyone sorry for the wait. I stopped writing for a while so I could focus more on my school work, now that I am in college it is my main priority. Now for those who have left comments on here (you three know who you are) I deleted my story off of here because honestly it was awful and terrible writing just like this first chapter therefore I'm not deleting this story but simply redoing it. For those who want to read this story check it out for those who don't believe I'm a good enough writer to be on here check out my improvements.

-Twilighter


End file.
